


Crush

by BlueBirdys



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, i wrote this in twenty minutes, less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBirdys/pseuds/BlueBirdys
Summary: Fenton shops for some advice.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Crush

“Dr. Gearloose, could I have some advice?”

“Yes of course. I advise you to ask someone else,” he dismissed quickly as he added yet another fork to a deconstructed toaster.

“Well, it’s sort of important, I’m on a time crunch…”, Fenton admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alright fine,” Gyro sighed, throwing a fork over his shoulder, and crossed his arms, “What is it?”

“Well, there’s someone I can’t stop thinking about.”

“Eh?”

“And I’ve known them for a while.”

Fenton’s stare into Gyro’s eyes was meaningful, in-between the shifting, nervous glances towards the ground, and as soon as Gyro saw the duck’s plumage tinting rosier by the second, his face felt hot. He’d gotten used to pushing down such unprofessional and non-work related thoughts and saving them for when he was alone, but when confronted with them like this, it was a little hard not to think about. 

“Er...how long exactly?”

“Maybe over a year?”

_ Oh sweet Galileo, he's talking about you, bozo. _

“So…,” Gyro willed himself not to look embarrassed, “What are you coming to me for then?”

“Well,” Fenton shifted on his feet, “I guess I don’t know how they feel about me...I _think_ that they like me, but I guess I’m too nervous to ask.”

With the shrill and tiny shoulder devil screaming into his ear on a loop to go for it, Gyro drummed his fingers lightly on his desk, “Well...knowing you and your obnoxiously _optimistic_ personality, it’s not hard for most people to find you...pleasant to be around. I couldn’t see a reason why this person would reject you on that field-”

“I know but, this person, well...they put up a lot of walls when it comes to being around people. Like...a lot. So sometimes they’re _really hard to read_.”

Gyro gripped the desk a little tightly, “Yes well...I’m certain this person has developed enough trust in you to disclose their _true_ feelings to you if they were asked.”

“...do you really think this person likes me, Dr. Gearloose?”, Fenton inched closer.

Gyro tried not to be too forward, and nodded, voice hardly above a whisper, “...Yes... _very much so_.”

After several seconds of silence, Fenton grinned, “Great! I’m gonna call Gandra right now!”

“Wait, what.”

“Thanks so much for your advice, Dr. Gearloose!”, Fenton reached in to give a quick hug, “You’re a great friend!”

Gyro watched, mouth slightly agape, as Fenton merrily strolled out of the lab, then gave a long irritated sigh. He pulled out his secret in-the-back-pocket notebook and flipped to the twelfth page labeled with a tiny pink heart. He shook his head in disappointment as he crossed out Crackshell-Cabrera’s name right below ‘That One Ninteenth Century Nobleman’, ‘The Duck Avenger’, and ‘The Chinese food Delivery Guy’.

Shaking his head, he dully lamented, “Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna have Gyro's list say 'Potential Husbands' but I decided otherwise.


End file.
